Cosmic Love
by Noble.Sindarin
Summary: When the anxious Nani Mahealani skips a grade to join her brother for sophomore year at Beacon Hills she expected a full AP load, a few friends, and a great time with her brother. She didn't expect to encounter bloodthirsty beasts, fear what should only be in fantasy, or fall in love. Isaac X OC.
1. First Day Jitters

"Stop fidgeting," My older brother commanded, removing my lightly tanned hands from the slippery slope of chocolate brown that was my hair. Difficult hair, I might add, that I had styled nine times this morning before settling it back into it's natural state.

I frowned, looking up to see him smiling at me gently. "That's easy for you to say, everyone loves you."

He chuckled, slinging an arm over my petite frame and drawing me into a hug. "True," he teased with a grin, "Everyone loves a Mahealani – so everyone is going to love you, too," he paused, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, "Relax, Nani. We will have all of the same classes since we're both so devastatingly intelligent. You're getting to skip the awkward mess that is freshman year, and you already have friends, you're getting all worked up for nothing. Besides, you missed the first day of school, and I had to survive a whole day without you. Now come on, we need to go or we'll be late."

I sighed, following him diligently to his blue Toyota Yaris. Today was my first day of high school, but also my first day of tenth grade: to say I was dreading it with every fiber of my being wouldn't be an over exaggeration. Not at all.

* * *

Practically gliding into the school, Danny swept me into the front office with an enviable confidence; getting nods, smiles, and waves from all of the faces that seemed to blur together in the hallways. I was going to be sick.

Once we entered the office Danny smirked down at me, as if to say '_I told you so_.'

Taking my hand, Danny pulled me to the desk of the secretary, giving her a wide smile, which she was only too happy to return.

"Good morning, you two. Is this the infamous Nani Mahealani?" the secretary beamed at me.

I quirked a brow but smiled back, "You know who I am?" I asked softly, surprised yet somewhat pleased.

The woman laughed gently, "Oh yes. It's not everyday we get new students, let alone geniuses like you."

I tried not to let my smile fade, '_Genius, huh? Will everyone know I skipped a grade?_'

Danny, catching my unease with the title and chivalrously chimed in to save me from brooding too much, "Can we get her schedule? I'm excited to show my sister to her first class of the day."

Smiling even brighter, the secretary handed me my schedule, locker combination, and a student handbook. "If you have any questions at all you feel free to come to the office! We'll be happy to help you. The principal will inevitably want to meet with you later on, but he is taking a phone call at the moment. You won't be the only new student, isn't that wonderful?"

I smiled politely back, "Yes, that's actually really good news. Thank you for your help."

With a quick wave, I walked to the door with my brother trailing behind me. I could do this; it's only high school.

"Lemme see," Danny demanded, pulling my schedule out of my hands. He frowned, "Well I'm sorry we don't have all of our classes together." I frowned, "But," he trailed, trying to get me to smile again, "we do have three of our classes together. It's going to be okay"

I smiled wearily at my best friend, '_I hope so_.'

* * *

'_I can't do this. I can't do this_.' I internally hissed, panicking as I was asked to wait outside the door to be introduced to my classmates. '_Why couldn't Danny have stayed? Why did he have to have a different homeroom?_' It was bad enough that I didn't know a single soul in my homeroom, but back-to-back classes without knowing anyone made me anxious.

I heard the door click to find my Homeroom and French teacher, Ms. Morrell, smiling at me. "Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to make sure you were on my roster. I have the advanced French students for homeroom and just wanted to double check. Entrez, s'il te plait."

I smiled nervously, following her into the classroom where twenty sets of eyes were glued to me.

"Bon matin, étudiants. Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Présentez-vous en français," Ms. Morrell smiled at me encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, my nervous smile widened, "Bonjour, je mapelle Nani Mahealani. Enchanté."

Quiet murmuring broke out among the other students; most of them seemed to smile at me before mumbling "Enchanté."

"Isaac?" Ms. Morrell stated, drawing the attention of a beautiful blue-eyed boy who seemed to be an introvert like me, but more importantly seemed familiar. "Levez la main."

The boy raised his hand like she asked, "S'asseoir à côté Issac, Nani." She handed me my textbook for later on in the day before directing me to my seat.

I smiled nervously again at Isaac, as I took a seat with him at the desk, grateful that he seemed friendly enough.

Getting out my planner I started organizing my day, happy to be out of the suffocating spotlight of new introductions for the moment.

Not long after my arrival, the bell rang I sighed, knowing I would have to go through several more introductions today. Stuffing my belongings into my floral backpack, I didn't notice that my desk companion was shuffling his feet beside me, waiting for me until I looked up slightly startled.

Gaining my composure I smiled nervously at him, "Hi, Isaac."

He smiled back, "H-Hi, Nani. Do you…er…do you need help getting to your next class…or your locker…?" He trailed, seeming unsure.

I opened my mouth to say yes, yes I wanted a cute boy who was good at French to show me around, but was cut off when my brother strolled into the classroom with our friend, Jackson, trailing behind him. "Nani! How was your first class?" My brother asked warmly, before shooting a questionable look at Isaac.

I turned to Isaac to let him know my brother was going to help me, but realized Isaac had started walking to the door. I frowned, wishing I could have said something to the boy with the bright blue eyes.

Shrugging, I grinned at my brother, feeling less nervous that we were back together. "It was really great, I think I'm going to like French." I paused, smiling at Jackson, "Hey, Jackson! I haven't seen you all summer," I practically pouted, leaning over to give him a quick hug.

Jackson shook his head with a smirk before slinging an arm around my shoulder like Danny had earlier, "Some of us go on vacation, Shorty. See the world, experience life. You could have come, but you decided to stay at the cloister."

I shook my head, swatting him gently before putting my arm at his waist, "Volunteering at a rehabilitation center sends me to college, not the nunnery." I paused before grinning, "Cloister, huh? Lydia making you study for the PSAT?"

Jackson scoffed and refused to dignify my question with an answer.

Danny laughed, leading us out, "I wouldn't be opposed to the nunnery." He stated, half-serious, causing Jackson and I to laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint, Hamlet" I teased, finally feeling comfortable enough to revert to my natural sarcastic nature. I frowned thinking about how suddenly Isaac left, "Hey, how do I know Isaac?" I asked Danny.

Danny turned around to look at me with wide eyes, "You don't like him do you?" he asked, slightly scandalized, as if Isaac were a wolf waiting to steal my virtue once my brother's guard was down.

Jackson tensed his arm around me and shook his head, "Nani…" He whined, he too looking positively distressed at the prospect of me having a crush.

I rolled my eyes at my melodramatic boys. "Calm down, drama kings. He just looks familiar."

Danny smiled, content with my answer, over his shoulder, "Lacrosse."

_'Lacrosse, huh?' _I mused to myself. Going to practice to support Danny, Jackson, and now Isaac seemed like a very good idea all of a sudden.

* * *

Both boys dropped me off at my English class, teasing me gently before taking off down the hall. It would be hard not having many classes with Danny but I would have to make do. 'At least there is Chemistry and Biology,' I thought pathetically, I never realized how dependent I was on my brother until I was out of my comfort zone.

Frowning, I righted myself before pooling into the classroom with the other students, all of whom seemed to gawk at me unabashedly as I maneuvered myself over to the teacher's desk.

The stout man in question was looking down at his copy of Kafka's _The Metamorphosis_, and seemed deep in thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Easley?" I asked gently, not wanting to offend the man who would teach my favorite subject for the remainder of the year.

He grunted before looking up at me, "Yes?" he drawled, not liking being distracted.

"Sorry for interrupting. I'm the new student, and wanted to get my textbook or anything else I needed." I responded shyly, fidgeting slightly.

The man just grunted again, and handed me another copy of _The Metamorphosis_. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, take a seat wherever there is one available. If you want, you can introduce yourself to the class, or you can just sit down while I try to find my place again."

I nodded, hoping I hadn't offended the stern man. Turning around I saw most of the other students had taken up the available seats, leaving one in the back open next to a pale boy with a buzz cut, who seemed to be fidgeting. He, too, seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place from where. '_Perhaps lacrosse, again_?' I mused, quickly taking the seat beside him on the back row.

I almost introduced myself, but thought better of it. Instead I decided to flip through my copy of Kafka's work, having already read the book it seemed like it would be an easy beginning to the school year.

"Pssst…hey, new girl," I heard from beside me, transferring my attention to the boy who seemed fidgety. "How do you know Danny? Are you his cover?" he whispered excitedly.

As my eyes widened to new proportions the boy was swiftly smacked in the chest by Scott McCall, who I knew from the veterinarian's office and lacrosse.

"Stiles!" The boy whisper shouted to the brunette whom I now knew to be Stiles Stilinski, a pain in my brother's ass if there ever was one, at least according to Danny.

"Excuse me!" I asked, hoping I was incorrect in his question, but knowing this was the infamous Stiles, I doubted it.

"Well, we all know Danny is gay so I was just wondering…you know, how you two are so close," he finished animatedly, not seeming to be aware how offensive he was being.

I huffed, bewildered by the audacity of the boy who apparently liked to annoy Danny. '_I can't believe I told Danny to be nice to this kid, he really is kind of a jerk_,' I internally cringed.

"That's not it, Stiles…" Scott answered, looking at me sheepishly as I tried to regain my composure.

"No, Stilinski," I muttered softly, trying not to be offended.

"You know my name!" He exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to the back and causing me to look back at my book embarrassed.

The bell rang, causing me to sigh in relief, happy to have an excuse not to talk to the boy with far too much energy.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski, we all do, now please be quiet," The teacher paused, causing me to look up now that class had begun. "Miss Mahealani, have you read _The Metamorphosis_ before?" he asked, seeming much more pleasant.

I smiled, nodding slowly, looking forward to talking about existentialism and Kafka as a writer.

* * *

"Hey, you're new, too?" A gorgeous tall and pale brunette asked, smiling at me as I packed up my bag and slung it onto my back.

I smiled back slightly nervous to meet someone new, "Ah, yes. I'm Nani Mahealani." I stated, pushing my hand out.

Her smile widened and she shook my hand back firmly, "Allison Argent. My first day was yesterday. I thought I recognized you from homeroom. Do you have French next, too?"

I nodded brightly, remembering her from class. "Yeah, do you want to walk together?"

She nodded and I followed her out, admiring her flats. "I love your shoes," I commented, trying to find common ground with Allison. She seemed to be very easy going, and with some time I could see myself liking her.

"Thanks! Your skirt is really cute, I haven't seen a leather skirt that long before," She complimented back easily, admiring the leather midi-skirt you almost hadn't worn this morning in a fit of nerves. '_I'm glad I did_.'

Smiling as I found myself get more comfortable, "So Allison, where are you from originally?"

"Wisconsin, but I've lived just about everywhere. How about you? Is Beacon Hills new for you too?" She asked, seeming genuinely interested.

I shook my head, "Ah, no. I've lived here for as long as I can remember. I skipped a grade."

Her eyes widened incredulously, making me flush russet, "Wow, you don't look like you would be a freshman." Noticing my blush she smiled apologetically, "I just mean that you look like you fit right in, you don't look fourteen is all."

I smiled, trying to recover from my embarrassment, "I'm fifteen actually, so perhaps I'm right where I should be. My brother and I have an early birthday."

She smiled happy to see me look less sheepish, "Twins?"

I shook my head again with a grin as I thought of my brother, "No, ironically enough we have the same birthday, just a year a part."

She nodded, "I didn't know that was possible, but that's pretty cool. I've always wanted a sister."

I smiled, noticing we reached our destination. "Well, I might not be able to help with the sister but if you ever want to study for English or French together let me know."

She smiled widely before finding her seat at the front by the window next to a frowning girl who looked angrily at her phone.

I looked around, not noticing Ms. Morrell, but found Isaac in the same spot. He was doodling in his notebook looking rather bored when I approached his desk, and tapped on the desk. He looked up, eyes widening a bit at the intrusion.

"Hello, Isaac. Would you mind if I sat with you again?" I asked, picking at my skirt slightly as I awaited his answer.

Looking up I saw him shake his head fervently, moving his bag from the seat beside me. I smiled, happy to not be rejected, and took my seat beside him.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you," I whispered with a small nervous smile, "I have the first day jitters so it's nice to see someone I recognize."

He stared at me shocked, "You see," he paused pointing to himself, "me?"

I smiled, "Of course."

I don't know why that statement caused a large smile to break across his face, but whatever the cause was I liked it. Isaac was an attractive guy on his own, but his smile was absolutely breath taking.

I think I'm going to like high school just fine.

* * *

**A note to readers: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my story. I am in love with Danny and think he would be the best big brother. If you have any constructive criticism I would appreciate it!**


	2. No, Greenburg

"He said what?" Danny exclaimed, eyes widened in disbelief at my rendition of what happened in English class. I shook my head with a small smile before resting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that no harm was done. I wish he hadn't pushed the issue right before AP Bio, but he had and I couldn't lie to him.

"It's okay, Danny. You were right, the kid is kind of jerk, but it didn't seem intentional…it was more like he didn't realize social norms. Scott, you know Scott McCall, tried to right the situation," I paused, looking around the hallway hoping that Stiles wasn't around.

Danny huffed, gesturing like Vannah White to an open classroom that I assumed to be AP Bio, "That's just ignorant and rude."

I nodded in assent, stepping in to the room ahead of him and heading over to Mr. Harris' desk. Mr. Harris perched behind his desk seemed to scowl unconsciously, even when looking at his desk. Feeling my brother push my back gently towards the desk, I mentally shook off my fear and stood in front of the discouragingly angry teacher until he looked up at me.

"Ah, Miss Mahealani, a pleasure to meet you," he remarked, seeming indifferent. "I see that you will be like your brother and taking the maximum load of science courses while you attend school here."

I nodded in response, not wanting to speak to the intimidating man with the glasses, but unable to manage a smile.

He simply shrugged, and picked up a Biology textbook and a Chemistry textbook. "You can sit next to Miss Martin," gesturing to the strawberry blonde that was always attached to Jackson's hip, "on the left, for this class period."

I smiled, taking the books with a quick 'thank you', and turning around to see Lydia twirling her hair, looking incredibly bored, in the second row. With a wave to my brother on the back row, I sat by my friendly acquaintance happily – thrilled to on e again sit next to someone I knew.

Placing my books gently on the desk, the movement of my chair caught her attention that was previously subdued by the parking lot.

Not bothering to face me, Lydia growled, "I don't sit next to anyone…" she trailed, looking at me angrily before her face softened into a much prettier smile. Lydia was always gorgeous, but when she smiled she was divine.

Letting out a small squeal I was pulled into a side hug, "Nani! I didn't know you started school today," she enthused, letting me go but remaining turned towards me, "you are the only one allowed to sit here."

She paused, pushing her chair out daintily before scanning me over critically, "You did alright for your first outfit of high school, but I still think we should go shopping. How about it? Lacrosse tryouts are this afternoon, they are prepping for the scrimmage on Friday, which by the way Jackson will own as per usual," she jabbered, barely taking a moment's breath. Grinning cockily she huffed before continuing, "How about Thursday after school? We can pick out the clothes we will wear to the scrimmage, we could even bring the other new girl, Allison."

I smiled at her kindness, happy she was as nice to me at school as she was my home or at Jackson's. "I'm not much of a shopper," I stated, frowning at the pout on her pink lips, "but spending time with you will be worth the sacrifice. Thursday sounds great, Lydia."

She beamed before opening her agenda and scribbling something on a post-it note. Sticking it to my own agenda once finished she quirked her brow, "Harris will be expecting you to do the homework from yesterday that's due tomorrow."

With a quick "thanks", I zoned her out, focusing on the lesson at hand.

* * *

Pulling me by my hand once my belongings were stuffed into my backpack, Lydia pulled me to the lunchroom, not even letting me wait for Danny.

"Lydia, shouldn't I wait for Danny?" I asked, not wanting to leave my brother.

She shook her head, "He's going to sit with us anyways, besides you'll never get any action if you're always hanging out with your brother." She threw me a smile over her shoulder and gripped my hand tighter causing me to laugh.

"Lydia, no guys going to come near me and it's not my brother's fault," I rolled my eyes.

She stopped in the middle of the hall, one hand on her hip and the other caging my hand into a steel grip. "I get it, your young," she rolled her tongue, forgetting she was only a few months older than me, "but don't worry, I'll be sure to guide you."

Beaming as if she claimed the lottery, she pulled me in to the lunchroom and in to the lunch line, quickly maneuvering us around to cut a stammering boy who had been there first, and gathered her plate full of fruit and a salad. I frowned, and apologized to the blushing boy with glasses, "I'm so sorry."

He smiled gently, blushing harder and shook his head, gesturing for me to move up to grab my plate. I frowned, but thanked him before grabbing a sandwich, apple, and water before paying – where Lydia tapped her foot furiously, as if the rhythm would cause me to quicken my pace.

I rolled my eyes, and followed her to where Allison was sitting already.

"Hey, Allison!" I chirped a little too loudly, smiling slightly before sitting in front of her. Allison seemed great, but it was hard to get used to someone in a day.

She smiled widely in return, "Hey, Nani," turning to Lydia, "Hello, Lydia."

Lydia frowned and turned to me, "You two already know each other?" she questioned, sitting beside Allison haughtily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled, patting her hand gently from across the table as I let Allison explain, "We have our first few classes together, right Nani."

I nodded, letting go of Lydia's hand just as Jackson and Danny led a few of the lacrosse players over to our table, making me taste the all too familiar tang of nerves for the umpteenth time today.

Greenburg, who I recognized as Coach Finstock's burly nemesis, attempted to sit next to me before the tan arm of my brother collided with his chest, blocking the seat.

Everyone else sat down, but watched in silent contemplation. Danny Mahealani was known for his kind and easy-going nature. When angry he dealt with it with silence or humor, to be harsh, even to someone who wasn't overly popular like Greenburg, was a spectacle.

"What gives man? I wanted to sit next to the new girl," Greenburg questioned, furrowing his almost mono-brow in irritation.

I heard Lydia let out a laugh, and would have scowled at her had it not been for me need to watch how this scenario went.

My brother scowled and sat in the seat, before shooting a scathing look at Greenburg, "Like hell you're sitting next to her, _**Greenburg**_," he explained slowly, emphasizing his name in an almost hiss.

Greenburg rolled his eyes and left the table to sit with a few of the other lacrosse players.

The awkward silence of the table, my brother's fuming, and my own embarrassment was temporarily paused by the "thoughtful" question. "Dude, why are you all upset, you're gay."

I looked at the buff and unintelligent figure of Paul Wescott, a teammate of my brother's that I recognized from a few of the games last year, and frowned before rolling my eyes and looking at my brother whose jaw was clenched unhappily, a tender vein pulsing in his neck.

I opened my mouth to be cut of, surprisingly, by Jackson, "Shut up," he breathed, giving everyone a cocky smile, "Greenburg isn't good enough to breathe near Nani."

I frowned; high school was turning into something entirely vicious. Paul opened his mouth but I cut him off wanting to end my time in the limelight as soon as possible. "Umm…" I paused, before letting a nervous grin take over my face and giving a polite albeit awkward wave, "I'm Nani Mahealani, nice to meet you."

Everything seemed to click for the rest of the table that I wasn't acquainted with before I was introduced to Paul, Nate, Andrew, and Johnny of the lacrosse team.

I looked at Lydia who was boredly picking at her fruit with her fork, while her other hand rested on Jackson's. "So, um are you all excited for tryouts this afternoon?" I asked everyone, wanting them all to talk so that I could listen and adjust.

Eager for the change in topic, Lydia came alive and dominated the conversation, announcing her picks for first line. I smiled proudly at Danny when his name was mentioned; happy it looked like he had reverted back to himself from his overprotective big brother mode.

He ruffled my hair, before beginning a conversation with Jackson as to how the season would go.

I zoned out of the conversation, much like I had hoped, and looked around for the blue eyes I wanted to see. Scanning the sea of faces I couldn't find that shade of blue I couldn't quite name, I sighed feeling slightly deflated.

"Who are you looking for?" Allison whispered, breaking me from my thoughts.

I could feel my cheeks become engulfed with heat, "Umm…no one, nope, nobody…" I trailed, trying to think on the spot, "I was just looking around."

She quirked a brow at me looking amused, but left it at that, thankfully. I liked her much more now.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quicker than I had imagined, even with three more awkward greetings to classmates who expected me to be as charming and loveable as my brother.

I sighed, hitting my locker softly with an open fist. I had avoided the locker earlier today, preferring to carry my books – in addition to the fact that locks hated me, specifically combinations. It seemed though my habit of book carrying would cause my spine to bend to the ground, meaning I should invest my time and patience with my locker.

I looked back at the sheet with my locker combination and scowled, trying desperately to get it open.

"Having trouble?" I heard from behind me, causing me to abruptly turn around and find Isaac.

'Of course I would find him when I am not looking for him' I internally groaned, while turning red in embarrassment.

"A bit," I mumbled softly, leaning back on the treacherous locker.

Looking up I saw him grinning at me, "That locker used to give me trouble, too" He replied, laughing a little at my face.

I blushed redder, if possible, before looking at my sheet and turning to the locker. I had in fact tried to open someone else's locker, a cute someone else's locker.

"I'm intelligent, I swear!" I blurted out rapidly, as I spun around to catch him smiling at me in amusement.

He placed his hands up in mock surrender, unable to remove the smile from his face, "I know, I know." He paused, "hand me."

Shocked I opened my mouth, to ask him what he meant but his own blush trailing his cheeks stopped me. "Hand me your paper…um…you know, with your combination."

I smiled but felt slightly perverted, handing him the paper and stepping to the side. Within a moment the locker on the right of his was opened, "I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier when you were trying," he mumbled, looking slightly disappointed.

"Thank you so much, Isaac. I have an inability to work lockers…" I trailed, realizing how lame that sounded.

"Really? You skipped a grade and can't open a locker?" he teased, facing the locker.

"You know I skipped a grade?" I asked quietly, not realizing Isaac knew.

His gaze found my own and his eyes softened, "Yeah. You've always been attached to your brother's hip. I don't think you've missed a single lacrosse game."

I nodded in agreement, "He's my best friend," I confessed for some reason.

"I'm glad he can surround himself with actual human beings on occasion," he noted quickly, before closing his mouth and scowling at the floor. I knew he meant Jackson and his god complex, and couldn't bring myself to blame him. Jackson was nothing but kind…to me, others…not so much.

I patted his shoulder for a second, dropping my hand as he flinched slightly.

'_Odd_,' I thought, but decided to dismiss it not wanting to make my first new friend of high school uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before giving him a half-smile, "Jackson is rough around the edges most of the time. Don't worry. I get it."

I paused to shake my hair that had tickled my neck slightly, "As for my locker, don't worry about it. It's pretty lame that I've been willing to break my back all day, because I know I would fail at opening my locker."

Feeling my phone vibrate, I touched the screen to see Lydia asking where I was, suddenly remembering lacrosse practice.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, you have tryouts today. I didn't mean to distract you!" I apologized profusely, praying he wasn't late because of me. Coach wasn't known for being the most reasonable man.

He shook his head opening his own locker, quickly exchanging the contents of his bag and the space.

Closing the door he looked at the ground, "It's okay," taking a deep breath he pulled his gaze from the floor into my eyes, "Will you be there?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I smiled shyly, placing a book into my locker like him before standing beside the closed locker. "Yeah, we better go."

He nodded quickly with a small grin on his face; before giving me a wave, and started walking towards the locker room.

Feeling like I should have said something, I called out to him making him pause and look at me, "Good luck, Isaac!" I chimed, knowing I probably looked ridiculous waving at him wildly as I shouted from beside my locker.

Beaming as he shot me another quick wave across his shoulder, I couldn't stop smiling. I was definitely going to be supporting Isaac.

* * *

"…and I can't believe you were almost late!" Lydia huffed, crossing her arms finally. Arriving to the lacrosse field late was apparently "social suicide" in the making…because popularity was just _so_ important.

I saw Allison roll her eyes from my seat beside our Queen Bee and smiled, popularity wasn't everything to her either.

"So who are you rooting for, Nani?" Allison asked, a friendly smile playing at her lips.

"Danny, of course," I paused, wetting my dry lips with my tongue, "Jackson, even though he doesn't need my support as he's captain. And Isaac," I trailed, not knowing his last name which made me frown.

Lydia looked confused, "Isaac? Who is Isaac? She asked, not knowing the player mentioned.

Allison smiled, "He's Nani's partner in French class." She paused and winked, "Who happens to be attractive in the guy next door kind of way."

I felt my cheeks heat up, but luckily Lydia didn't even take her gaze off of the field, "If he makes first line then you can bring him to my party on Friday night."

I smiled, that was as much approval as I was going to get from Lydia. "Allison, why are you here? Anyone in particular?" I tried teasing back, feeling slightly awkward.

Her pretty pale cheeks flushed a vibrant red, causing me to chuckle, "Scott, Scott McCall."

I smiled, Scott was nice enough every time I took Sully, our late golden retriever, to see Dr. Deaton.

"He seems nice," I smiled, not wanting her to feel embarrassed. Scott was cute, they were both kind and attractive people, and it made sense to me.

Pulling my attention for the ladies to my left, I smiled when I saw Jackson and Danny being grouped on one team for the scrimmage. I looked for Isaac, but couldn't find him due to all of the boys playing having their helmets on.

The boys were absolutely brutal, especially to Scott…Jackson seemed to target Scott rather than play to win. I thought I would be crying about Scott's bruised body, but the most spectacular thing happened. Scott got back up, well after Coach Finstock's agonizing taunts, but he got back up.

Allison and I eagerly watched as Scott did the impossible, he tore down the field like a beast, passing everyone – Jackson, my brother, and the others – as if he was aflame. Dodging at an incredible speed, he even back flipped, before scoring the most impressive shot I've ever seen in my life.

Instantaneously the three of us cheered with the roar of the crowd, Lydia going so far to stand up and scream.

* * *

Unfortunately for the spectators, the rest of tryouts were not full of, as Coach so aptly called, gymnastics. Lydia, pulling both Allison and my hands pulled us from the bleachers to stand closer to the field where Coach gathered all of the lacrosse players to announce captain and first line. Taking off their helmets, I saw the three boys I had come to see quite close to one another making me grin.

"Alright boys, you know the drill…come see me if you make the list to get your information or no matter how theatrical you are," looking at Scott who had a happy grin, knowing he had already made first line for once, "you won't get to play. Meaning no fame, glory, or girls!"

I frowned, slightly offended but was crossing my fingers in front of my face and looking in between Danny and Isaac, to show them they had my full support.

"Whitmore, once again, Captain," Coach boomed, punching Jackson in the chest wildly, the boy smugly smiling as if it were expected – it was. Lydia and I cheered loudly, most likely fueling the ego of my friend to exponential standards.

"McCall, Wescott, Stevens, Leibowitz, Garcia, Mah…May…Danny," I let out a cheer, clapping my hands and screaming – most likely embarrassingly– "Way to go, bro!" for my brother who looked ecstatic. He looked at me and gave me an impish wink, seeing how happy I was for him.

I turned my attention to Isaac who seemed tense, recognizing his figure now I think he played well enough to make first line. He wasn't the star of the show like Jackson or Scott, but they needed players with strength and teamwork to out balance the overwhelming ego on the team. It would be foolish for Coach not to pick him, right? I kept my fingers crossed at my chest as I bit my lip in anticipation for him.

Coach continued, enjoying the spotlight, "Matthers, Lahey."

Upon hearing the name Lahey, Isaac's full-blown smile emerged. Even earlier, the boyish gleam of pride and happiness made him even more attractive, which I didn't know was possible.

I cheered loudly, uncrossing my fingers to shout, "Woo! Go, Isaac!"

Lahey in question beamed in my direction until my brother kindly patted him on the back in congratulations with a smile on his pleased face.

"And finally," the Coach trailed, looking at his clipboard and frowning, "Greenburg." Greenburg looked like he was going to cheer but was cut off, "don't get excited! If my options open up you're on the bench."

The crowd roared, loving the line-up. I would have joined in again if the lacrosse player who remained on the bench didn't distract me. Stiles.

He was scrutinizing Scott with a critical eye akin to scientists to lab rats, an odd look to give your best friend. I frowned, Stiles should be happy for his friend. I shrugged, and turned my attention back to Danny and Isaac who were talking to one another. The thought of them becoming friends made me smile: for some reason I felt like Isaac needed friends. Danny was my best friend, and I knew Isaac would benefit from a relationship with him.

Clasping my hands together I was beaming, my boys had made it to first line and they were going to dominate the game Friday.

Catching Isaac's eye I smiled, '_Maybe I'll even get my first date to a party_," I mused hopefully. '_Yep, high school was definitely a great decision_.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to RHatch89 and my guest for your reviews! In other news, I'm missing Danny so much in Teen Wolf. **


	3. Finding A Spine

"Nani Mahealani, how dare you miss my party!" Lydia squawked, bringing attention to the both of us in the hallway. I flushed in embarrassment, wanting anything else to happen other than Lydia staring me down in front of Jackson, in front of Danny, and half of the school. A comet or being struck by lightning would be preferable to all of the stares and whispered I was currently being subjected to.

Danny gripped my shoulder, letting me know he was there to support me in case I needed it, but respecting me enough to try and let me fight my own battles.

I sighed, opening my mouth to retort gently but Lydia, my darling friend Lydia, was not finished being a drama queen. Oh no, not nearly done.

"You missed the scrimmage! You missed the party! What the hell were you thinking? Huh?" She hissed, waving her hands wildly as her voice grew hotter than the color of her lips. "You were supposed to sit with me in the stands, you were supposed to be cheering for Jackson! You were even supposed to bring _that_ boy," she spat, "but you missed it."

Jackson tried to put a hand on Lydia's shoulder like Danny had to me, but she wasn't cooling off and neither was I.

* * *

"_Oh, baby sister! Are you read-why are you in your pajamas? Aren't you going to the party?" My brother asked, popping into my doorway as he looked at me curled on my bed with my book and tea. _

_I smiled softly at my brother who looked wonderful in his dark jeans and snug pink polo. _

"_Nani, what are you doing? I thought you were coming to Queen Bee's party," Danny asked concerned._

_I sighed, and put my tea on the bedside table, "Danny, I don't feel well enough to go." A partial truth, but true._

_Danny quirked his brow and sat on the end of my bed, before opening his arms as he always did. I smiled and launched myself into his arms were I was pulled into a big side hug that was even better than the Armani aftershave I had gotten him for his birthday. _

"_Nani, you said that yesterday. Is this your introvert coming out again?" he asked amused, as he messed up my already tousled hair. _

_I sighed. Partially, I hated parties, large groups of people, and I was embarrassed. Lydia had expected me to invite Isaac, and when the chance arose in French class I froze in fear. I couldn't ask a gorgeous boy to a party and since I didn't ask him I was too chicken to show. Even on the off chance that he had said yes I wouldn't know how to act around him. Nope, better to read Rainbow Rowell. _

"_Sort of," I shrugged, not wanting to lie to my best friend._

_He kissed the top of my head, "It's okay to be shy, Nani, I'll even cover for you. Just promise me you won't spend the whole year being a bystander, you're too special for that." Danny advised, before getting up and heading towards the door. He turned and smiled, remember to tell me how __Landline__ goes," He added, blowing me a kiss and heading to the party._

* * *

"Lydia," My brother cut off, sounding strained. I know it was difficult for him to watch this, but it was my turn to cut him off. I was done being rational, I was frustrated and embarrassed. This conflict was ending now.

"Stop," I muttered calmly, balling my fist to maintain my composure so that I wouldn't cry or back down. "You should get over yourself, Lydia." I stated calmly, watching as her scowl dropped in surprise. This was the first time I had ever stood up to her, in our two years of friendship thanks to Danny and Jackson.

"You…" Lydia started, but I cut her off with a firm glare.

"No, just stop and listen. I don't appreciate you making a scene and yelling at me. I am your **friend**," I emphasized, "not your _dog_. I didn't go to either events because I didn't feel well." I paused breathing in through my nose to calm down, "So until you can start being my friend, you can take some time to cool off," I impressively finished without a stammer.

Without another glance to anyone, I grabbed my brother's hand from my shoulder and started leading us to my homeroom. He squeezed my hand to let me know he was supporting me.

* * *

"You are the bravest woman I have ever encountered," Isaac breathed beside me, making me blush as he sat down with a grin. Once my eyes were set on his smile faltered a little, "I thought you were shy… like me?" he posed, not seeming as sure as before.

I smiled hesitantly back at him before tucking my wavy tresses behind my ear, "I am shy."

He shook his head, his curls bouncing on his head, "Shy people don't tell of Lydia Martin." Isaac mumbled, still smiling.

I frowned, causing Isaac to mirror my action. "I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was just cornered. I'm not a fan of attention."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "No, I think you were amazing."

I blushed and smiled largely at him due to his unexpected praise. Feeling a bit bold I blurted out, "I think you're pretty amazing, too."

He blushed and looked at the desk, as he pulled the sleeves of his navy cardigan down and smiled, "Th-thanks, Nani."

I shook my head '_Ugh, how did I think that was a good idea,'_ I groaned internally. I remained quiet for the rest of the period, not wanting to bring anymore attention to myself.

* * *

Up until AP Bio the morning blurred past as I steeped in embarrassment. First, I insulted Lydia. Then I failed at flirting with Isaac, and couldn't bare to look at him in French. Now, I was going to have to sit next to Lydia, who would probably tear me a part. Why couldn't I have just stayed quiet like I normally do?

Frowning, I tried to brace my bent back to look like I had some indication of a spine. Patting my cyan blue skirt down, I marched to the impending doom that was my biology table where Lydia was filing her nails until she caught sight of me and stared at me: expressionless. The lack of emotion, positive or negative, on her porcelain features frightened me more than the hallway escapade.

Trying not to show fear to my predator I took my seat slowly, and pulled out numerous colored pens to take notes with. Mr. Harris seemed to be challenging already, and I wanted to stay ahead.

Pulling out my agenda to write down a reminder of my homework assignments of the day thus far, Lydia's voice broke my illusion of calm.

"Are we not going to talk about what happened?" she posed quietly, not wanting to attract anyone's attention.

I closed my eyes and placed the lid on my blue pen, before opening my eyes to look at my friend.

"Lydia, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I can't take back what I said," I paused, letting out a shaky breath, trying to gather more courage. I was afraid my courage would run out, that my spine would snap under its new use. "Honestly, I don't think I would if I could. I…" I paused, feeling my breath quicken as my nerves grew, "I'm not like you, Lydia. I'm not okay with crowds, or attention, and I don't like being yelled at." I whispered, trying to exhale again but finding it difficult due to the tight grip of anxiety squeezing at my chest.

"Nani…." Lydia trailed, her eyebrows furrowing, as my panic was becoming visible. "Nani, you need to breathe, you're having a panic attack."

I tried but found it too difficult. It only got worse when I thought about the spectacle I was making. I don't know how it happened, but I found myself outside of the classroom, sitting on the floor of the hall with Lydia holding my hand as she kneeled in front of me.

"We're okay. You're okay. Just breathe, please," Lydia soothed, gripping my hand tightly.

Tilting my head up as I tried to calm down my tears and hyperventilating, Lydia was waving a few fingers in my face, demanding that I count out whatever number they formed. I don't know how long we were out of class just looking at each other in the hallway, but eventually it stopped and Lydia and I hugged it out.

"You're a bit of a drama queen with all of your anxiety, but I love you anyways," Lydia murmured, pulling me into a hug.

I let out a choked laugh and gripped her back tightly, wanting to cry again. Lydia was my friend – a diamond, just waiting to be formed into a princess cut.

Rolling her eyes playfully she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the girls bathroom, where a wet paper towel and Visine assaulted me.

Mascara and lipstick was applied to my face, and before I knew it Lydia had once again taken me into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Nani. I blew things out of proportion, I just have a lot going on and I took it out on you," Lydia mumbled into my shoulder, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

I just hugged her tightly, not wanting to blurt out something stupid. I forgave her before we even got into the hallway.

I pulled her away from me to look her in the eye, "Retail therapy tomorrow?" I asked, immediately regretting my own brand of torture.

She grinned, and nodded. Turning to the mirror she showcased her plump pout and took my hand before dragging me to the nurse to get an excuse for skipping class, promising me she would help me learn what we both missed.

All was well.

* * *

Or so it was, until Scott McCall separated Jackson's shoulder at lacrosse practice today.

Currently, Danny and I were listening to a fuming Lydia who was screeching fire to anything that breathed that Scott McCall was the most boorish brute in Beacon Hills. Jackson was currently getting x-rayed, sparing Danny & I from his own rant on Scott McCall.

Sparing a glance at my brother we both shook our heads. I didn't think Scott was completely at fault; Jackson and his ego played a part in his wound. But after crying my eyes out in an argument with Lydia today, I really wasn't up to having round two on the same day. Danny seemed to agree, confirming that as soon as we performed our duties as friends we would leave.

A nurse informed us that we could go see Jackson in room 215. Lydia, taking it as the green light, moved rapidly to the door while Danny & I thanked the nurse and strolled leisurely to Jackson's room.

Lydia and Jackson were already making out by the time we arrived causing us both to cringe before Danny coughed to announce our presence.

"Well you must be feeling better," my brother smirked, gliding into the room while I seemed to slink like a shadow behind him.

"Are you alright, Jackson?" I asked softly, wanting to know how he was doing rather than hear another rant on how idiotic Scott is.

He scoffed before informing us, with much bravado, "I'm me, of course I'm okay." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows and looking rather angrily. "It's a separated shoulder, but I will still be playing on Saturday."

My eyes widened, how could he play with a separated shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest but Danny, seeing the rationale behind my future argument, grabbed my hand to stop me.

Squeezing my hand, he spoke for the both of us, "Of course you would, Jackson. Just make sure you're okay."

Lydia hmmphed, a smug smile on her lips as she patted Jackson's head dotingly. Jackson wasn't any better. With an eye roll and an annoying smirk he scoffed an impetuous "whatever."

Danny and I wished him a speedy recovery and decided to take our leave. We loved our friends, but sometimes, sometimes it would be easier to throw rocks at them.

* * *

Working out together was sibling-bonding time, as Danny would call it. Unfailingly after my eleventh birthday, Danny & I worked out every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday night together in our makeshift gym at home. Danny worked out to stay in shape for lacrosse and throwing for track & field. I worked out for track and field, being a speedy runner despite my height, and to hang out with my brother. No matter what we never missed workouts together. School, parents, and even boys didn't stop our work out time.

So when Danny was late home from his date with Damon, a sallow-faced snake with a reputation of sexual affairs that spanned the great state of California, I was worried.

It wasn't until my fifth call that my anxiety for his wellbeing turned to anger and jealousy. Damon and I were officially enemies. Apparently, The Jungle was more important than baby sister time…I was exaggerating, but it still hurt.

"Sis, I am so sorry. I can come home right now…" he trailed, feeling guilty.

I frowned and instantly forgave him, I was number one and I knew that.

"No, it's okay. You owe me a workout tomorrow night, and sushi in the next week, though," I bargained, smiling when I heard him laugh.

"Of course, my darling little extortionist. It won't happen again, and I will bring you all of the sushi your heart can desire," he mused.

I laughed and ended the call after I informed him that I loved him.

Putting my iPhone down I stared at the small little gym and frowned. I didn't feel like working out now. Looking at my running shorts I decided to put on a bright white hoodie, to be seen in the dark, and left for a quick jog.

Keys in hand I trudged slowly, already feeling the chill of Autumn, into the night. Moving down the block, my pace increased steadily. I had run for what felt like a mile when I ran collided into something. Rather, someone.

I looked up to see a scowling man garbed in nothing but black – from his leather jacket to his boots – glaring down at me with soul piercing blue – green eyes.

"Watch where you are going," He seemed to command, not moving an inch to help me up from my sprawled position on the ground. Sensing he wasn't about to be a gentleman and help me up I pushed myself up to stand in front of him, eye to eye – or eye to chest – with him.

Feeling vulnerable and exposed, I tried to shield myself from his scrutiny by crossing my arms in front of my chest and taking a step back. He seemed, for lack of a better description, dangerous. I didn't think he would do anything to me, as he appeared indifferent to my existence, but that didn't mean I wanted to take the chance.

"Um..uh..er..s-sorry," I mumbled, starting to shake from the cold and possibly from fear.

He just narrowed his eyes at my apology, making me infinitely more nervous.

I started to step back before he spoke again, causing me to immediately grant him my full attention.

"Why are you running in the middle of the night," he asked, the sternness of his face not being relieved in the slightest.

I frowned, "I-I'm a run…I'm a runner," I finished in between stutters.

He seemed to be listening for something, and once he found it he nodded., as if I had passed some test.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked, shocking me immensely.

I gaped at him like a fish searching for food at the top of the tank. He, a perfectly predatory stranger was asking me if I needed a ride. I don't care how handsome he was, it seemed like a stupid thing to do.

I shook my head, "No, no thanks," I slurred.

He smiled slightly, a false smile that scared me more than his glare, "I insist."

I knew I was shaking now from the fear of being the deer caught in the headlights, and not the bitter nip of the season's wind biting at my bare legs.

I shook my head a bit more vehemently than before, and took another step back. "I can't," I mumbled quietly.

I wanted to run, as fast as I could away from this man, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed by fear.

I dared to look back up, and he was smirking now, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Scott McCall, you are friends with him too, aren't you?" he asked.

Relief washed over me, as I was able to breathe again. If he knew Scott, I still wouldn't get in his car but I was less frightened for my life. I smiled softly, "I appreciate your help, I do," I mumbled to my feet, not wanting to look up. "I need to run another mile, I'll head back home now."

I looked up to see him frown but nod and move towards a black Camaro, a fitting car for him.

Not wanting to be rude to Scott's friend I mumbled, "Thank you. Drive safely."

The man nodded, as if he heard me and got in his car and left. It wasn't until he had driven off that I forgot to ask him for his name.

Perhaps it was better that way, much less bizarre.

* * *

I thought that Monday would be the end of my encounters with oddities, but unfortunately I was mistaken. High school wasn't going to be a breeze forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to RHatch89, CrimsonHeart77, Kperry1234, lovleydarkness, and my anonymous reviewer for your support. You all are amazing.**

**What oddities do you think will be in store for Nani?**


	4. Deal?

Opening my locker, I smiled widely when I saw that I had a small navy velvet box wrapped with a baby blue ribbon inside my locker. Opening the box carefully, I found pretty turquoise studs resting daintily on the cushioning of the box. I chuckled when I saw the note taped to the top, written in a familiar tiny but loopy scrawl, foreboding me with its message: "In preparation of shopping."

Giggling, I placed the open box in my locker and immediately felt my ears, coming to the conclusion that I hadn't worn earrings today. Shaking my head I took the earrings from the box, almost reverently, before putting them on. Lydia was actually a sweet girl, and it was moments like this – random acts of kindness – that I treasured with her.

Closing the box, I grabbed the rest of my books for the next period.

'_I need to write her a thank you note_,' I mused, grateful for her surprise gift. Perhaps shopping with Lydia wouldn't be terrible this afternoon.

I closed my locker door and frowned when I saw Isaac looking rather glum. Staring at his unlocked but closed locker blankly. Everything about him reeked depression, and I could feel my heart squeeze seeing him so – so vulnerable looking.

"Isaac?" I stated, or rather questioned, drawing his attention to me. As if jolted by a thousand volts of electricity, his gaze snapped to mine. I felt my windpipe crush, as his sadness hit me like a tidal wave.

Isaac was still handsome of course; he would always be, with his golden curls that bounced with every movement and his blue eyes that seemed endlessly deep. Today, however, his handsome features couldn't distract me from how utterly devastated the boy in question looked. His hunched shoulders, crossed arms, and frown left me breathless – as if all the air in my lungs had been swept up, and wouldn't return to my chest until he looked human again.

When he didn't move I moved to grab his wrist, but he flinched, causing my frown to deepen ten fold.

I decided to keep my hands to myself, and clutched my books to my chest with a death grip.

"Isaac, are you okay?" I asked, stepping closer to him. I honestly felt like I was trying to coax a baby deer into the light for examination, not support a new friend.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding, making me roll my eyes. I wanted to push him, to find out what was bothering him, but I couldn't. We weren't close, and I didn't want him to be angry with me.

I sighed, not wanting him to be even more upset. "Will you," I paused, swallowing my nerves down my throat, "will you walk with me?" I asked, his eyes widened considerably and I couldn't have felt more like I needed a dunce cap than at this moment.

Looking shocked, yet again, he just nodded quickly. I smiled lightly, and stood next to him before motioning with my head that we should go to Ms. Morrell's classroom.

He shook his head again, and seemed tenser than before. Wanting to distract him, I decided to ramble, to myself mostly, but hopefully he would listen.

"You scored wonderfully yesterday," I complimented, blushing slightly as I remembered the goal he made past Greenburg.

I continued to look down so that the heat on my cheeks wouldn't bring me any unnecessary attention from the boy beside me.

"You noticed…me?" he whispered, causing me to look at him from the corner of my eye and blush a little more profusely.

I nodded continuing to walk slowly on his right, "Yeah…of course, I did. I can't wait to see you play on Saturday," I admitted, hoping I didn't sound desperate.

Sneaking a peak from the corner of my eye I saw Isaac glow in happiness causing me to laugh. '_Everyone needs someone to support them_,' I mused, happy to see the boy that held my attention smile again.

Tucking my, miraculously for once, straight hair behind my ear I noticed him frown. Sighing and feeling a little defeated that I couldn't keep his mood uplifted for a little longer I unconsciously played with my new studs.

"Y-your earrings are nice," he mumbled softly, as he looked at me sadly.

Regardless of how it sounded, I couldn't stop the grin from stretching on my face caused by Lydia's gift.

"Thank you. Blue is my favorite color," I whispered, a fond smile permanently etched on my face for the day. "It was unnecessary of her, but sweet of Lydia."

He turned to look at me, confusion reflecting on every facet of his features. "Lydia?" he asked softly, shaking his head once as if to ground his mind.

I nodded my head in response, just happy that he was talking to me. "I think it's her way of apologizing," I mumbled, not feeling as nonchalant as before. He was looking at me, piercing me with an unflinching gaze that both pleased and terrified me. It pleased me that the golden boy stared at me, listening intently as if my words were important. This terrified me; too, as he was listening to me, and would undoubtedly hear me stumble upon my words and trip over myself because of him.

His eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates, or so it seemed, before his angled features showed a light smile, yet again making my heart squeeze.

I preferred these heart palpitations.

* * *

If I liked the way my heart was attempting to burst out of my chest cavity before, I didn't know if I would survive the whirlwind of emotions I was currently being swept up in.

Isaac Lahey was _my_ French partner. He was my partner… for French, and also now my partner to work on an assignment – an out of class assignment with…

I didn't know if I was elated or nauseous at the prospect.

Ms. Morrell, sweet Ms. Morrell, assigned desk partners – or Isaac and I - to find a destination within reasonable distance to Beacon Hills High and create a presentation on it's layout and history in French.

I think I could have fainted from one the emotions I was currently struggling with. Turning to look at Isaac, I smiled softly in reaction to the small dimpled grin on his face.

Happiness, even a more subtle happiness, suited him perfectly.

Catching me smiling at him I knew I was flushed russet, like that horrendous hair dye I tried in the seventh grade. When he smiled back at me I was left dumbstruck, almost missing the ring of the bell – almost. I diligently gathered my belongings, attempting to pluck up my courage at the same time.

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do," he mumbled softly, gathering his book and tossing it into his black backpack.

I frowned, '_No, I was too busy gushing over you_.' I smiled nervously to cover my frown, "Not at all, do you?"

He looked up as if categorizing a list of places in his mind, "How about the library. You seem to always have a book from there, so it should be familiar to you," he thought out-loud.

I gawked at him. When did this golden hair boy learn more about me than the majority of people I know?

He broke out of his reverie and blushed, "It – it just seems like you like to read, and…and…that would be a good place to be together," he blushed even more; his angular cheekbones seemed to be splayed with the bright hue of pink. "I mean ta-together for this project."

Wanting to reassure him, I longed to pat him on the shoulder but thought better of it. Whatever was bothering him earlier left him nervous, and I didn't want to ruin my chances. Instead I opened the notebook in my hand and jotted my number down on the edge of the fist sheet, ripping the corner and handing it to him.

I looked to the door sadly, "I'm sorry I have to head to Bio, but that's my number. We can discuss our project later if you like."

Not wanting to see any trace of rejection on his features I bolted towards the door like the track star I was training to be. Tumbleweeds definitely could have trailed in the dust of my exit path.

* * *

"Something has got you in a good mood, is it that Lahey guy?" Allison whispered excitedly from her seat beside me in the lunchroom.

Blushing, I swallowed the imaginary bile trying to rise in my throat, "Huh?" I replied, trying and failing to be nonchalant.

She smiled before leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I said, is that smile on your face from Isaac?"

I grinned and shook her off my shoulder, still blushing madly. She was too observant for my her own good. "No," I looked at her, noticing her very elaborate eye roll. "No, uh…Lydia got me earrings, I really appreciate it is all."

Allison nodded sagely, before beaming, "I thought it would be because of your new partner."

I looked down and started playing with my mashed potatoes, "Maybe…" I mumbled, jerking my head in alert when she squealed as if it was she and Scott McCall going to be working together on a project.

The entire table looked away from their lengthy discussion of lacrosse to turn to us. Danny, who sat directly in front of me, was quick to raise his eyebrow at me. As if he knew.

Allison noticed and quickly, and very impressively, nodded her head casually, "Those earrings are fabulous."

I smiled and nodded before looking at Lydia, who had stopped making out with Jackson long enough to smile in our direction and comment, "Aren't they?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

She merely nodded and attached her lips to Jacksons like they were sewn together or something.

Danny was the only one who continued to look at me. Scratch my previous thought on Allison being too observant, my brother's perception practically equated to Sherlock Holmes proportions.

* * *

"No, Sister Nani, we aren't accepting any new members into the convent this evening," Lydia drawled as she eyed me up and down, displeased with the maxi skirt and long sleeve dress shirt I was wearing.

I pouted unhappily, "Lydia, you've turned down everything I've picked out," I whined pathetically.

Fact: I wasn't the most fashion forward person. I managed to get by on looking decent with the clothes that had been gifted to me, and my brother's own protests. Only caring about my appearance when I looked unhealthy or attempted to wear yoga pants and a dress shirt to school.

Danny was a lifesaver in more ways then one.

Lydia smiled wickedly, as if she had concocted the Felix Felicis potion at Hogwarts. Where is my Danny when I need him?

Not bothering to explain her inherently evil plan, she left without a word, leaving me utterly frightened.

I was found in the chair beside the door of the dressing room, where half of Lydia was visible under a mountain of garments.

The sales lady watching the dressing room at Macy's eyed us warily, until she saw it was her devoted customer Lydia Martin, and smiled.

"Let's go, Nani," Lydia beckoned, and like a dog I begrudgingly obeyed my overly eager master.

* * *

"There, I feel much better about life now. We are perfection," Lydia announced, as she followed me into my home. Helping me carry the eight bags of clothes I knew I didn't need. "Next week we will have to go back and get those boots for you."

I closed the door with my foot and nearly cried in fear, once was enough. I've done enough shopping to last me the year.

Not caring for my reaction she waltzed up the stairs like she was the third child of my parents, and opened the door to my room.

Tiredly following her, I felt instantly rejuvenated upon entering the sanctuary of my royal blue walls. It was calming, and I would have exhaled and thrown my arms in delight had their not been an intruder lying quaintly on emerald covered queen-sized bed. I put the bags down on the floor beside my closet and sat at my mahogany desk, and waited for Lydia to speak.

She never disappointed when given an audience.

"So are you going to tell me why that boy didn't come to my party with you?" Lydia drawled, rolling on my bed to lie flat on her back and into the abyss of my white ceiling.

I sighed and gave her my full attention, "Lydia, I didn't feel well, and I didn't get to ask him."

She popped up and quirked a brow at me, "Why? I get the whole confined introvert feeling, but why didn't you ask him. He would have jumped to the chance."

I rolled my eyes at her, feeling undeniably frustrated that she was still pushing and that she was in my personal space. I really didn't like anyone, with the exception of Danny, in my personal domain for extended periods of time. Other people just drained my brain like friendly parasites.

"It's not like that, Lydia," I mumbled, and clenched my fist. "I like him, but I barely know him."

Lydia snorted, "I can't see why."

I frowned and looked at her, and she obliged with my unstated demand to finish her thought. "Nani, you're the gorgeous new girl that is close to all of the popular crowd and he is not. Besides, he wouldn't reject the first person to give him the time of day," Lydia finished.

I had to exhale to prevent my lip from curling in disdain; Lydia and I seemed to be on an ongoing emotional roller coaster this week and it was only Tuesday. She knew which gear to shift to set me on edge.

"Lydia, why would you say that?" I asked softly, hurt on behalf of Isaac. He was such a great guy, and the first person that was genuinely nice to me without feeling compelled to by Danny or Jackson.

Lydia scoffed, lifting herself from my bed like a queen and strolled over to me. "I investigated him, of course. I knew he caught your eye, and I needed to make sure he was worthy, and frankly, Nani, I don't think he meets our standards."

I frowned, and rose from my chair to face her, "Our standards? We are two separate people, just because you are my friend does not mean you get to poke and prod my life with a microscope. What did he ever do to you, Lydia? You didn't even know him the other day!" I spat angrily, feeling defensive that my friend was insulting my new one.

She put her hands out as if surrendering, before rolling her eyes, "Nani, he is a _grave digger_," the word practically rolling from her tongue. "He digs holes for dead bodies and probably burns bodies, are you really telling me that a gorgeous Hawaiian can't do better than some necrophiliac?"

I nearly shouted in frustration or disbelief, "Working in a graveyard doesn't mean he sleeps with dead bodies, Lydia! I cannot believe you!"

I crossed the threshold and plopped myself on my bed. Lydia was wrong, and I didn't know how to get that through her think skull that was probably composed of diamond rather than bone…hell she was like Emma Frost.

I turned over, and frowned at her as she stood there with her hands on her hips, "Lydia, while I appreciate your opinion we are just going to have to agree to disagree on Isaac. I like him and if he gives me the time of day I will try not to freak out, and just take the chance."

Lydia frowned, too, before sitting beside me on the bed and looking at down at me before sighing and rolling her eyes, "At least he isn't terrible looking…" she grumbled, making me grin. "Give him a haircut, and dress him like a man and he could be decent enough."

I laughed openly at her until I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up, still smiling, to see Danny peep into the room, cautiously.

"I heard yelling. Did the claws come out, ladies?" Danny asked with a good-natured smile, asking us in a manner that was half-teasing and half-serious.

I laughed again and chucked a pillow at his head that he caught being the lacrosse player he is.

"Whatever, Nani. It's a valid question with you two," he paused to look at Lydia, "Lydia, you've kept my baby sister all afternoon and I have some groveling to do. Can she see you tomorrow?"

Lydia smirked and hopped up from the bed gracefully before blowing me a kiss, and waltzing out of my bedroom. Pausing at the door beside Danny only to tell me, "I'm serious about the boots."

I groaned, and pulled a pillow over my face to let out a large groan. Danny laughed before sitting next to me on the bed. '_What was it with people and my bed today_?' I thought bitterly.

Prodding me gently before tickling me I squealed until I launched myself at my brother, trying to stop the tickle war. We stopped after a moment and simply laughed, and hugged out our disagreement from the previous day.

"I really am sorry. Damon forgot about our workout days, but I didn't. I promise not to miss it again without pre-arranging it with my favorite girl," Danny broke the silence, ruffling my hair as I held him even tighter than before.

"You sure know how to charm your way out of trouble, brother dearest," I replied smartly, completely over the ordeal unless I saw Damon.

He just grinned before pushing me over and getting up, "Come on, Nani. We need to get our work out on," he paused, seeing me give him a fake glare from my sprawled position.

I groaned but lifted myself up, grabbing an outfit suitable for weight lifting before shooing my brother out of the room.

When I came down the stairs he was grinning maniacally at the bench, as if I was the one in trouble and this workout would be my punishment.

* * *

"Ah…" I groaned, resting my head on my closed locker in both pain and fatigue.

"Nani!" I lifted my head to see a worried Isaac rushing to stand next to me, "what happened, are you alright?"

I smiled softly to reassure him, and stood a little straighter, feeling my muscles protest. "Oh. Hi, Isaac. I'm fine," I muttered softly, too tired to be as nervous as I normally am.

He shook his head, before taking another step towards me and putting a hand on my arm, "You're not though. Are you alright?" Isaac asked, looking more troubled than I had ever seen him.

I frowned at his distress, but smiled brightly at him. He really was a sweet guy. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Isaac. I worked out with Danny a little **too** hard yesterday and I am definitely feeling it today. I couldn't even fall asleep my muscles were so sore last night." I explained, pushing myself away from my locker in order to open it and place the books I wouldn't need inside.

Isaac exhaled deeply beside me, and when I closed my locker door he looked a lot happier. "I'm glad," he paused and then blushed, "I mean I am glad that nothing is wrong or anything, I was afraid you had gotten hurt," he finished quickly, so fast that it took me a second to process all that he said.

I smiled a little wider at him, touched at his thoughtfulness. "No, I caught that. Thank you, Isaac."

He blushed a little brighter and rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head. "Wanna head to class?" he mumbled, looking flustered as he pushed his bouncy curls to the top of his head.

I just nodded and once again started walking beside him to homeroom. "I think we are making this a habit," I mentioned in my sleep-deprived state, not realizing how easily I was talking to the boy I found so attractive. Perhaps that workout was a good thing.

I looked at him, waiting for his response, as he simply got redder by the second, "You-you don't have to walk with me if…if you don't want to," Isaac stammered out after a few moments.

I frowned, "Of course I want to," I stated, letting out a yawn.

His boyish grin nearly broke his face. It was so infectious that I could feel the split in my own face in reaction to his mega watt smile.

"So…" he drawled, still grinning and looking at our classroom up the hall. "When would you like to work on the project?"

I shrugged, "Well since it is due on Monday we should try having it done before the game on Saturday, that way you can celebrate your victory without any stress."

He nodded, still maintaining a small grin. "When is your free period?" he asked.

I frowned, "Sorry, Isaac. I won't have a free period until next year."

The one downside to skipping a grade was making sure that my credits were all in order. I had done an excellent job in the eighth grade making sure to take all of the high school credit classes offered, but it wasn't enough. So, this year I opted out of a free period to make sure I was on track to graduate.

Isaac whistled lowly, a look of sympathy sweeping across his features. "That is rough."

I shrugged. Sure it meant taking two science courses, but it wasn't that difficult. Mr. Harris was the only teacher I found challenging, and instead of deterring my studies it only made me want to do better. Like, I needed to prove to him that I was brilliant and deserved to have skipped a grade.

Isaac still looked rather impressed, and that made me smile.

Reaching the door, he followed me into homeroom where we took our seats. My muscles groaning out in vehement protest at the squatting motion, making my nostrils flare.

Isaac looked concerned but I smiled and shook my head. I chewed on my lip, a rather annoying thinking habit of mine before I blurted out, "Would you like to come home and work on it with me sometime this week?"

His eyes widened and he blushed a little before nodding quickly, "Urgh, yeah, yeah I would like that…um as long as it's okay."

I shrugged, "My parents are never home and my brother won't mind giving us a ride after your practice."

He smiled, "Yeah, okay, yeah. Let's plan on tomorrow after practice…I gotta let my dad know, umm…" he seemed to look down. "When we study together tomorrow you can't let me stay later than 9, okay?"

I squinted in confusion but nodded, he probably had work.

"Deal?" I inquired quietly, sticking out my hand.

He grinned before shaking my head once firmly, like the French, "Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow, thank you for the continued support. I would like to give a special thank you to: lovelydarkness, RHatch89, lostrachel, my guest reviewer and my "just anonymous," anonymous reviewer. Your reviews have meant the world to me, and inspire me to write a little more! Thank you! **

**And who knows, RHatch89, maybe she will – maybe she won't ;)**


End file.
